


Slice and Dice

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Marvel [24]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:42:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28440342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: As requested by my sister. I asked her to give me a prompt for Peter and she just came up with “Peter! Why is there blood on the carpet?!” But she’s not gonna see it cause I still have her blocked. hahahahahahaha!!!!
Relationships: Peter Parker & Reader, Peter Parker & You, Peter Parker/Reader, Peter Parker/You
Series: Marvel [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2083149
Kudos: 23





	Slice and Dice

You asked Peter to come over to your house after school. You both needed to study for your Spanish presentation that was coming up. 

You looked at the paper that had the rubric of the assignment, “Okay. So we have to introduce each other and describe one another. Shouldn’t be too hard.”

Peter scoffed, “Alright. You go first then.”

“Fine,” you tapped your chin thinking of what to say first, then you began, “Peter Parker es mi novio. Él es muy simpático y inteligente. A Peter le gusta comer sándwiches y hablar con su mejor amigo, Ned. También es un besador muy bueno. (Peter Parker is my boyfriend. He’s very friendly and smart. Peter likes to eat sandwiches and talk with his best friend, Ned. He’s also a very good kisser.)

Peter chuckled, “You’re not actually gonna say that, babe. Are ya?” He asked as he looked up at you from his place on your floor.

You shrugged, “Maybe I will. Maybe I won’t. Just gonna have to wait and see. Your turn.”

Peter pursed his lips and rubbed his hands together thinking of what to say. When he decided, he clapped his hands together, “Y/N L/N es mi hermosa novia. Le encanta leer y ver Netflix. A Y/N le gustaría poseer 100 perros un día. Le gusta dormir y besar a su novio muy guapo.” (Y/N L/N is my beautiful girlfriend. She loves to read and watch Netflix. She would like to own 100 dogs one day. She loves to sleep and kiss her handsome boyfriend.)

You giggled, “Okay, are _you_ really going to say that?”

Peter smirked and shrugged, “Maybe I will. Maybe I won’t.”

You rolled your eyes and threw a pillow at Peter, which he caught, “You’re so annoying! You’re lucky you’re cute.”

“Y/N! Can you come here for a sec?” You heard your dad call from the kitchen.

“Coming!” You replied, “Be right back.” You got up from your bed and walked out to see what your dad wanted.

Peter began looking through his binder for the quick review sheet your teacher handed out during class. Out of nowhere Peter hissed, “Ow!” A paper managed to slice his finger open. Blood began to collect on his finger fast. It looked like the cut was pretty deep.

“Crap! Crap! Crap!” Peter scrambled to his feet looking for a tissue or napkin or something to stop the bleeding a bit. He couldn’t find any so he bolted out the door to your bathroom. He immediately turned on the water and quickly stuck his finger into the faucet washing all the blood away. Peter let out a sigh of relief, “Phew! Good job, Peter.”

“Uuhh..Peter, why is there blood on the carpet?” 

Peter’s eyes widened in terror. He turned off the water and peaked his head out the door to see you looking down. His eyes followed to see that he left a trail of blood from your room to the bathroom, “Aw man! I’m sorry, babe! I just got a paper cut and I guess it was really deep and I started bleeding everywhere!” He said looking down and gesturing his hands out. 

You shook your head with a hint of a smile on your face, “Someone needs to save you from yourself. You’re a mess, Peter Parker.”

Peter gave you a sheepish smile, “I know.” 

You entered the bathroom and opened the cabinet under your sink to take out the first aid kit. You opened it up and plucked out a band-aid, specifically a Hello Kitty one. You wrapped it around his finger, “There.”

“No! You gotta kiss it to make it all better.”

You rolled your eyes and kissed Peter’s wrapped finger, “Better?”

“Well…my lips are starting to hurt too. Maybe you should kiss them better.”

You laughed and patted your boyfriend on the cheek, “Cute.” You turned around and exited the bathroom heading back towards your room, “C’mon! We need to study more!”

“I don’t know, Y/N. I think I’m starting to lose feeling in my lips. I really think you should kiss them better.” Peter insisted as he followed you into your room and plopped onto your bed right next to you.

“Fine,” you pulled him by the collar of his shirt and planted a kiss onto his lips. You then pushed him away, “There. Good?”

Peter nodded and his voice cracked, “Fine,” he cleared his throat, “I mean, yeah. All better.”

“Good. Now let’s get down to business!”

“To defeat the huns!” Peter replied back as he grabbed his notebook ready to get back to studying.


End file.
